The present invention generally relates to improved carton stacking apparatus and methods and particularly relates to carton stacking apparatus and methods accommodating items of differing heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,607 has achieved market success within the packaging industry to stack items of various sizes and pack patterns. Although adjustable to accommodate items of differing width, a need has been recognized to better accommodate items of differing heights. Specifically, as the ratio of the vertical spacing between the stacking shelves versus the height of the product increased, issues of items catching or getting stuck in catch points when dropping down a level did arise. Thus, a need exists for stacking apparatus and methods allowing adjustment according to the heights of the items being stacked.